


Interlude: The Devotion Room

by LazlosLulls



Series: You and me could write a bad romance [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex Dungeons, Alteans Know about Kinks, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Communication, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kink Negotiation, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Shiro Loves Allura a bunch, Vaginal Fingering, because worldbuilding is neato burrito, but with better tech and toys, graphic description of Spring Cleaning, implied kinks, important backstory stuff so the next is better, literal bodice ripper, mostly like human love nests, snuck in some headcanons, they are shapeshifters what do you expect?, they get a room upgrade, this pwp just keeps rolling and rolling huh?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazlosLulls/pseuds/LazlosLulls
Summary: Coran found Shiro and Allura’s love nest. He’s a bit unimpressed. So he does what any reasonable authority figure would do: Let them have access to the Devotion Room as to better educate and enjoy themselves. After an embarrassing talk and a good cleaning, the couple absolutely enjoy themselves.(Thought too hard about the next PWP. I needed to set up a futuristic sex room for Allura and Shiro to use, so this happened. There is happy, consensual sex in here, enjoy!)





	Interlude: The Devotion Room

** Interlude: The Devotion Room **

Coran had many duties as the Royal Adviser. One was the management of people under the Altean Kingdom’s care. His main tool to aid him in that, was the Castleship. The Castle of Lions was never fully utilized, too many guest and servant rooms going untouched simply for lack of people. 

It didn’t mean the Paladins didn’t try find ways to use them. Try being the operative word. Coran frowned, remembering the time Hunk tried to make an indoor food garden. It was a horrid mess. They had full levels for that! Rooms for engineers and cooks, for alchemists and jewelers, for scientists and seamstresses. The Castle of Lions, in it’s first incarnation, was meant to be a traveling city, but it never got the chance.

Since the Hunk incident Coran had periodically checked on the Castle’s logs. There was a room, not too far from their common spaces, that was regularly used. The Queen Allura and himself had personally locked many of the floors, but this one was an exception, due to the direct access to the garden levels. Those rooms were meant for botanists, harvesters, and those who enjoyed seeing living growth in the emptiness of space. 

The Adviser had taken a minute out of his day to investigate. He honestly wished he would have done it sooner. 

Yes, the room was tidy, everything in its place. No damning piece of lingerie on the floor, or suspect stains. A curious lack of one bedpost, though. Within the nightstand was the usual paraphernalia; lubricant and safety gel, water and easily digestible foodstuffs. The bathroom had a touch more medical supplies than normal, alongside some decent bathing supplies; a mirror of Shiro and Allura’s own bathroom in the Royal Suite. He really didn’t suspect his daughter-in-all-but-blood in creating this until he saw the pajamas. Black and White Lion slippers rested in the bottom of the linen closet.

Coran trailed a finger across the metal headboard. With each little groove he came upon his temper notched upward. This foolishness could not go on for any longer! A quick check to their trackers found Allura in a kitchen and Shiro in the gym. Another check found that there was no pressing need for them within the hour.

He’d have just enough time if he used his all-encompassing wrath as fuel for walking. And they could stand to be late, once in a while. Coran got Shiro to follow after him easily with a quick half truth about needing to speak with him and his wife. 

Allura was a little more difficult, but a few sharp words made her sit up in her chair. “I don’t see why you have to interrupt my breakfast!” She protested, standing and following him to their Royal Suite. “I understand that you’re worried, Coran but it’s not pressing.”

“It is _absolutely_ pressing! You’ll be like Yelmoors on their twelfth moon if you keep the rate you’re going!”

“Coran!” Her ears perked up, and she looked around, worried someone might hear. “I do not want my sex life discussed in these halls!”

“What?” Shiro, who couldn’t quite understand Altean turns of phrase, finally spoke up.

“If it shames you into behaving yourselves so be it!” Coran exclaimed righteously. They arrived at the Royal Suite. He clasped his hands together, fury melting to calm. “Now, it’s time I show you where the Devotion Room is.”

Allura was stunned. “That – you told me it didn’t exist!”

“Well it didn’t – while you were unmarried.” he added. “A necessary lie, while you weren’t in a trusting relationship.” Coran admitted. He started to look at the walls, picking a direction to go into. “Follow me. There were talks of it being directly connected to the Royal Suite, but that was too much a security risk.”

“So, it’s a secret room?” Shiro looked between Allura and Coran for an explanation. “A secret room _specifically_ for sex?” his tone was bewildered.

That poor human. Coran tutted to himself. It was right to be hard on Allura, she at least had an inkling of what intense and erotic things that could happen with a trusted partner. Shiro, being a...less advanced race, he wasn’t sure about his knowledge of carnal matters. Coran had already decided never to tell them there was multiple Devotion Rooms scattered in the Castle. One was more enough for them.

The Adviser clarified, “It’s more than one room, of course. There is the boudoir, an equipment generator, a larger than average bath, recording studio, automatic safety measures, and healing pods.” He made a mental note to gather the healing pods. Could never have too many. 

“Recording studio?” Shiro questioned.

“Safety measures?” Allura asked at the same time.

Coran couldn’t keep himself from glaring back at Allura. “We are a civilized people, Allura! I thought you would have _kno__w__n _about this! We have rules about these kinds of encounters.”

Shiro tried to say something, but Allura interrupted, “When would I have had the time to learn? War was raging, I couldn’t have asked you or _anyone_ about something like that! There were more important things to do.”

“And yet you couldn't have asked anyone now?”

“Well I knew it would lead to this! This is completely _embarrassing_, Coran!” The Queen put her fists to her side, stomping her feet.

“You’ve lead your poor partner into dangerous territory!” behind him, Shiro blinked, confused. Coran continued. “He’s not properly informed of the risks. I pictured you more responsible!”

“You didn’t tell me about this! Do you think I was going to remain a maiden forever? After I _married_?” she put emphasis on the last word.

“Maiden? This goes far beyond maidenhood, Allura! I understand the pull of domination, but you’re ill-prepared. You could be hurting Shiro and yourself.”

Shiro coughed, “Umm-”

Coran stopped and turned fully back to the human. “It’s clear that she does have a power over you, Number One. But you have rights as a submissive to be taken care of by your dominant partner, and-”

“_Wait-_” Allura spoke up, “You think _I’m_ the dominant one?” she said, keeping her voice carefully neutral.

“You’re the Princess, it’s hard to imagine anything else!” Coran shrugged. She was putting a smokescreen on only for herself. It was clear to anyone with half a sense for these things: Shiro always deferred to Allura. The Adviser put his hands on Shiro’s arms in a placating gesture, “I don’t want you to get involved in this argument, Shiro, but the fact is, this is something that Alteans excelled at, and your species may not have scratched the surface of.”

His blush deepened, but his brows quirked in irritation. “What.” 

Allura pulled Coran off of her husband. “So. Where is it?”

“Just about here.” Coran found the specific wall. He removed his glove, letting his hand be scanned. 

Lines appeared on the wall, and a section sunk inward, revealing a secret room. Soft lights slowly turned on as they followed him inside. It was almost like old times.

There was a small hallway, with two tablets still in their cubbies. Coran took them, inputting the startup protocols. Then a series of mirrors on either side, making every part of them visible. 

The main area was after that. An extraordinarily large bed was off to the side, with a wire bed-frame with convenient gaps that stretched upward to a canopy. There was plenty of empty space in the room, enough to imply they could put several somethings in. The floor was padded, slightly springy to the touch. The wall closer to the bed had a door to the bathroom, also grandiose, with a suspiciously spacious shower and a tub to match. The healing pods neatly blended into the tiles. On the next door from the bathroom was a closet. There was plenty of space for outfits, but Coran did a check of the textile creator and it ran to perfection. 

On the opposite end of the room was an archway, into the equipment printing room. Some of the raw materials needed to be replaced, but the general mechanisms seemed to be working fine. In this area were also large monitors, displaying recorded footage. Allura poked around, finding and blowing up Shiro’s astonished face upon seeing the bed. He stuttered and blushed to the tips of his ears. 

Back in the bedroom, Allura checked a storage bench, frowning. “We will need to restock the food, and do a good cleaning.” 

Coran brightened up. “That’s the spirit! Come on, now. In order to get full access to the room, you need to fill out these forms.” he presented the tablets to them.

“And they are?” Shiro asked.

“Rules of playing in the Devotion Room, of course! It’s keyed to your quintessence signatures as well as your physical features, has a list of kinks so that you will be matched on what you like, and also will record your voices so that in case a safe word is spoken, the Room shuts down immediately. There’s also extra-sensitive safety features as well, but you can look into those at your own time.” 

“Fancy.” he replied, already flicking through the digital files.

Allura groaned. “Paperwork.”

“Think of it as catching up on your homework, dearest.” Coran smiled. “Speaking as such, you’ve got to run off to your meetings about now, right?” The Queen and King Consort hurriedly made plans with each other to clean up the Room together, on a later date before rushing out of the door.

Coran was the last to leave, closing the wall on the way out. His Royal Advising duties were done for now. He could rest a little easier knowing they were playing a lot more safely than before. 

-

Shiro sighed, looking at the tablet for directions. It was the day of the Devotion Room cleaning, nearly a week after Coran had cornered them. He’d become a little paranoid, not wanting to return to their ‘love nest’ as he called it. Back when he thought that was pretty great. Before he was reminded how dedicated Alteans were to the lovemaking experience. Now it just felt woefully under-prepared. 

He’s heard of sex dungeons, in fan-fiction, and vaguely alluded to in real life. Of course, Shiro was an aerospace engineer and pilot, completely focused on his goal in the stars; he barely had time for romancing Adam, much less make an entire sex room. The most they had was a nightstand, and for the most part, they were pretty happy. 

Well. Adam did make a fuss during the space bachelor party. But he always gets dramatic when he drinks, so that wasn’t too bad.

Aside from a few other flings, that left the Arena as his next biggest resource; the less he thought about that horrible place, the better.

Shiro pressed his hand on an innocuous wall, breathing a sigh of relief when it sunk inward. Allura had made it easier on him, helped him feel not out of his depth when he stumbled, laughed with him when they both felt silly, was patient with his anxieties. He loves her more than anything. That has to be worth more than the temporary embarrassment of her second father knowing they were kinky.

He inhaled, asking himself to relax. It wasn’t like they didn’t have sex before. Shiro caught sight of Allura, who was stretching oddly in front of the mirrors. She shook her head back and forth, and her ponytail followed. She was wearing one of his old button up shirts and sweatpants. The looseness of the clothing was tempting, almost. She always wore skintight flight suits and heavy armor, it was nice to be reminded she could be soft. Shiro shook his head. This was probably just her cleaning clothes. He was wearing something like that too; an old t-shirt and jeans.

He walked up, politely clearing his throat. 

Allura jolted, finally looking at him. “Hey!” a sudden glow came to her cheek markings. She picked at one of her wrists. “Are you ready?”

He tilted his head. "Are you itchy?" Shiro asked. She's never really complained when she took his shirts before...

"What? No!" She balked. "C'mon Shiro, let's get to work." 

They cleared out the spoiled food, piling it near the entrance. After a short debate, they stripped the bed of its sheets. Tucked in the closet was a combination automatic washer and dryer; Allura showed Shiro how to use it. The broken components of the machine printer were removed and cataloged, placed near the food.

There wasn't much need for dusting, but it was prudent to scrub the walls and floors. Allura sent Shiro to retrieve the items from their previous love nest while she threw the old components away and gathered new ones. Shiro took most of the busywork while Allura ran checks on the medical pods and the computer systems. The detergent was acidic after ten thousand years sitting; the old satin sheets were ruined, turned rough and holey. Shiro took time to make new sheets with the textile printer.

The couple looked around, finding nothing else pressing. It was time for lunch, anyway. The 3D printer had ideas for tables, ones that made Shiro’s face turn far too pale. So they settled on the bed with their snacks and their tablets, chatting about the list of activities they were meant to sort.

Shiro coughed, "So. Blue is yes, green is maybe, yellow is don't know if I’d like it, and orange is absolutely no. Is that everything?"

"Just about. If we break it up into parts we may get through it in a few days."

"A lot of this stuff I can't physically _do_, though." he pointed out. “I can’t spontaneously grow a second dick. Or a prehensile tail, or even add ridges like you can.”

"Dear Takashi, you need to expand your definition of yourself. The equipment room can make harnesses and sheaths for you." Allura said plainly. “Even after that, there’s plenty toys we could create for both of us to enjoy.”

Shiro gulped. “Huh.” his brain faltered, trying to bridge the gap between possible and impossible. “I think...maybe I’m done.” he gently put the tablet down. He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, laying down on his back. 

"Are you alright?" Allura asked, voice slightly pinched. 

"Yes." He said. "No." he said a moment after. Shiro pulled his arms to his side. "I think I found ‘whelmed’."

She sidled closer, laying on her belly. "That's a curious turn of phrase." A nail poked his nose. "Tell me more."

"You know how people get overwhelmed, where it's a lot of stimulation and too much to handle at once?” he took a breath, continuing, “And then there's underwhelmed, when you've built up this whole image about what it is – and it's barely anything close to that and you are relieved _and_ disappointed."

Allura smiled warmly, "Are you intimidated, Takashi?"

"A little." He grabbed her hand, kissing their interlocked fingers. "But I'm better when you're here."

"I know.” Allura started to reach further and Shiro let go. Her hand crossed to Shiro’s torso and she hugged tight, pressing herself against him. “Do you think testing the bed will settle your nerves? I’ve made sure the room won’t bother us.”

He smiled, remembering this is what it was all building to, anyway. “I could do that, _maybe_,” he said playfully, reaching over and palming her back. They were misaligned for a moment; his lips kissed her forehead. 

He slid down on the new sheets and kissed her properly, with tongue and heat. She responded in kind, grasping his body and grinding on it. His hand went down her back and cupped her ass for a second, then started to pull at her shirt.

“Wait.” she paused, “I like this shirt, don’t tear it.” Allura started to slowly unbutton, smile becoming wider with more skin revealed. She was teasing him and he loved it.

He reached over to brush her hair behind her ear. The opened skin was revealed, Shiro noticed something odd. "Did you...?" He trailed off. The curiosity was too much. He shakily put her hand on her shoulder, peeling the shirt from her skin. Underneath wasn’t bare, as expected. No, she got here early, he remembered.

Glittering black lace swirled across her skin, hiding it from his touch. Allura leaned backward, pushing her sweatpants down to her knees. It made his blood rush southward, and his fingers twitched, aching to touch the intricate fabric. Complex twistings of lace and ribbon connected her bra to her panties, revealing so little of her skin, and tempting him with so much. He could see already that the petals were squirming underneath the silky material. There were so many ribbons and complicated layering his brain almost paused to make sense of it. Shiro shook his head. 

“You look _amazing_.” he breathed. 

“I was worried for a moment. Black is traditional for humans, correct?” she questioned. He reached out to her, pulling in close and kissing her on the lips. He only touched the slightest before she moved back. The uncertainty washed away as she threw her shirt and sweatpants to the floor.

“You could make a trash bag look appealing.” he started to pull his shirt and jeans off, leaving him in a decent pair of boxers. His hands twitched again, wanting to touch but not sure where to start.

“Now, how to I _feel_?” she purred.

That was without a doubt, an invitation. His hands ran along her sides, feeling the soft skin and the silky ribbon together. Even the prosthetic felt the delicious contrast of skin to fabric. Allura shivered, keyed up from the no doubt long wait. Her hands fell to his shoulders. How does she feel, with that luxurious ribbon on her? What would it feel like pressed against him, on him? Shiro’s never explored a lingerie kink for himself before, but he just might change his opinion. 

She reached out to him, petting all of the scars on his body. He was suddenly oversensitive, kissing her and moaning his approval in her mouth. He followed her lead, one hand cupping her breast and the other going down her stomach. He could feel her muscles twitch, hot underneath the ribbon and lace. His fingers met wet fabric and he felt a tremor. He wasn’t sure if it was from her or himself. Shiro decided to trail kisses down her throat, hearing her gasp in his ears as he rubbed her petals.

Allura’s voice broke through her whines, “Mmm-fff, take it off, _please_, I can’t bear it!” 

He rumbled in agreement. His hands tried to pull the panties down from her hips, but they were stuck, still connected to the lace bodice. He couldn’t even wiggle his fingers under the fabric and please her there, it was too tight a fit.

Allura noticed his face. “Don’t look so mad, dearest. I believe there’s a way to unravel it on the back.” she said, laughter in her breath. She turned around, bringing her ponytail to the front and revealing more lace and ribbon.

Shiro’s mouth went dry. It was nearly seamless, with no obvious catches or hooks for him to find. He tried, almost desperately, running his fingers through each overlaid piece of fabric.

Allura was trembling again. Or maybe she was laughing?

Shiro sighed, pressing his forehead to her neck. "I don't think I can take this off."

"Don't worry, love. I made it to be very weak." She turned back to him, in her vexing glory. She pressed her hands together, concentration in her features. Her biceps, her abs, her whole body flexed until the ribbons split away from the lace. "I believe that the real trick was keeping it on." she beamed at him in her torn lingerie.

“No- no kidding.” he coughed. Shiro felt his blood rushing downward. His erection, shrinking the moment he couldn’t get the lingerie off, now sprung back to life. 

He immediately grasped at her panties, feeling awe as a string of slick came away with it. Shiro couldn’t wait anymore, tossing it aside and plunging two fingers in her waiting heat. Allura moaned happily, pulling him down on the bed. His prosthetic hand was strong, thrusting into her cunt and rocking her on the bed. Shiro knew just how much she could take before the pleasure turned painful, and kept it right under that limit. She peeled the remaining lingerie off, and with each new piece of skin revealed he kissed it hungrily. Her cries rose to a fever-pitch, her hips thrusting back erratically as she came apart. 

Shiro slowed his fingers, watching as her petals became calm and her breathing slow. He matched the smile on his wife’s face, lying down beside her. “I’m feeling a lot better about this.” 

“Not completely.” she reached over to his crotch. He was still wearing boxers, and she stroked him over the fabric.

“Nngh!” he hissed, and suddenly he was moaning, rocking his hips into her hand. It felt like he’d been hard for too long.

Allura rolled over and settled herself between his thighs. Her hair was still held up, a few strays flying in her face. Shiro resisted the urge to brush them out of the way, his hand was too sticky. He settled by putting his hands to his sides and forgetting about them. It wasn’t that hard, Allura was very distracting while she pulled his boxers off.

The wet heat of her lips were almost too much to bear. Her pink tongue lapped at his cock, teasing it. He felt full to bursting, groaning and tossing his head back. She doubled her efforts, sucking him into her hot mouth. Shiro’s hips stuttered, he closed his eyes and felt stars bursting behind them. He gasped, cumming in record time. Allura hummed, holding his hips still and swallowing everything down. She pulled off after his cock softened, when Shiro felt giddy with release. 

He rolled to his side, and they faced each other. The ruined lingerie was still hanging off of her. A story about the Princess and the Champion started taking shape in his mind.

She noticed his drifting look. “What are you thinking, Takashi?”

He blushed, feeling his face heat up. “Well…” he started to talk about their roleplay, about the idea he just got. She replied with ideas she saw from the kink list. They went back and forth, with solemn nods and furious blushes at the thought of what they could do now, in the Devotion Room.

Together.

-

** Notes: **

Coran is like one of those parents who’s ok if you drink but not ok if you don’t do it safely. Adam Lives but he’s very angry about it so I try not to mention it too much. Shiro will eventually wear lingerie. He likes feeling pretty and desired in a nice way.


End file.
